1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of handbags, tote bags and other fashion apparel bags, and more particularly to reversible bags having multiple exterior covers.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a variety of tote bags on the market adapted for a variety of purposes and with features aimed to serve unique needs. In the realm of tote bags, consumers desire a product that provides the user with a fashionable bag that can be used in a variety of settings and well a matching with a variety of outerwear. Users typically will have multiple bags with various exterior colors and patterns which can be utilized in different circumstances and settings in accordance with a variety of factors such as the intended use, the intended setting or event.
Several bags exist on the market that provides an interchangeable exterior surface or cover. Examples of such handbags include those shown in US. Design Pat. D610,801 and U.S. Utility Pat. No. 7,607,461. However, both of the handbags that are disclosed in accordance with the above cited patents require that a user have a base handbag unit to which various exterior covers or surfaces may be applied. This requires that the user purchase multiple and individual components in order to take advantage of the variable exterior feature. Moreover, the user can only change the exterior surface when the user has access to multiple individual exterior covers.
While the above referenced patents demonstrate that combined bag and blankets are beneficial, it is also desirable at times to have a tote bag and blanket that will serve multiple purposes. At times it is desirable to have a tote bag with multiple functions, which preferably may include, but are not limited to pillow functions, beverage cooler functions, reversible bags, and pocket(s) on both the interior and/or exterior of the bag so that pockets are available even when the bag is in a reversed blanket mode. Although numerous improvements have been made in the bag industry, none effectively solve the problems addressed by the present invention.